N/A
N/A
Air filters for prefiltration and final filtration for HVAC and general equipment protection can take many forms, depending on the particular application. One type of filter is a pleated filter, which is formed from a sheet of filter media folded into a series of pleats. One type of pleated filter, known as a minipleat filter, has smaller, closely spaced pleats. The peaks between adjacent pleats of a minipleat filter are spaced no more than20 mm apart and typically range from 5.0 mm to 7.5 mm apart.
A pleated filter can be made from a variety of media. The size of the filter, however, affects the choice of media. For example, for a minipleat filter, fiberglass is a suitable material. Synthetic filter media have generally not been used in minipleat filters.
Glass media such as fiberglass, however, has several disadvantages. Glass media is difficult to handle. An operator may get glass fibers in the skin, and the glass media can break easily if handled improperly or in humid environments. Also, glass media promotes microbial growth and is often inconsistent, having thick and thin spots.
The present invention provides a pleated filter assembly that is readily manufactured in any desired size and shape to accommodate a wide variety of filtering applications. The filter assembly uses a synthetic nonwoven filter media that can be formed with miniature pleats or minipleats, having a spacing between peaks of no greater than 20 mm. The filter assembly is particularly suitable for use in applications that require small filter assemblies.
More particularly, the filter assembly comprises a frame assembly and a section of filter media mounted within the frame assembly. The frame assembly comprises a plurality of corner members and an equal plurality of side members interconnecting the corner members. Each of the corner members comprises an angled member comprising two arms and a tongue protruding from each of the two arms. Each of the side members comprises an elongated member having a pair of opposed lips on an outer side of and at least at each end of the side member, to define a slot configured to receive the tongue of the corner member. Preferably, the corner members are injection molded and the side members are extrusions, which allow the frame assembly to be readily manufactured in any desired size and shape and readily assembled.
The section of filter media preferably comprises a sheet of a nonwoven synthetic material. The sheet is folded to form minipleats having a spacing between adjacent peaks of no greater than 20 mm. The filter media is attached to the side members of the frame, as with suitable adhesives, and the corner members and side members are assembled to form the finished filter assembly.